Vampire x Succubus x Snow Woman
by YuriChan220
Summary: Moka, Kurumu and Mizore all became lovers and now spend their daily lives as a threesome. Yuri. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Our Routine

**Vampire x Succubus x Snow Woman**

 **Pairing: Moka x Kurumu x Mizore**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Here's another of my all-yuri Rosario + Vampire story here, except it's going to be multi-chaptered now. On an adventure with our wonderful threesome. Honestly, I'm not so interested in re-watching the anime nor reading the manga anymore. I'm just not interested. Nope. Ehehe~!**

 **P-please enjoy!**

Moka Akashiya. The prettiest girl of Yokai Academy, popular among the boys of the school, comes entering while walking in a casual manner, just hands behind her back while holding her school bag, her long waist length hair swaying gracefully. Boys swoon over her beautiful appearance as she walks by. She just closes her eyes with a smile as she is used to this sort of thing.

"Moka! Hey, girl~!" A familiar voice calls.

The pinkette turns toward her friend, Kurumu, now girlfriend jumping and tackle hugging her, almost making her lose her balance.

"K-Kurumu-chan! Good morning!" Moka greets.

The boys around them are stunned. Another pretty girl they admire, since she IS a succubus, is going out with another girl? This is insane right? Wrong?

"Sorry, boys~" Kurumu says to all the stunned guys. "But turns out that I lust for girls only! And that's a fact~"

"K-Kurumu-chan!?" Moka squeaks.

"What? It's the truth~!" Kurumu caresses the cute vampire's cheek. "Come on. Let's show them how we love each other." Without giving Moka a chance to react, she kisses the pinkette, making her innocent green eyes widen in surprise.

The boys' jaws drop. They have never seen anything like this before. They can feel their energy draining and drop down to their knees in defeat, disappointed that they can't have Kurumu for themselves.

Moka immediately returns the kiss, embracing the succubus, pulling her closer. "Mmm...Kurumu-chan..."

"Fufu~!" Kurumu pulls away and smirks at the sulking boys. "Now you all know. Now if you excuse me~" She links arms with the vampire and walks to the entrance.

But before the two girls get there, there is ice rising to block their way.

"The hell!?" Kurumu angrily turns around towards the quiet girl, Mizore Shirayuki. "Mizore! Are you nuts!?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" she says, softly. She licks her lollipop before putting it back in her mouth.

"That doesn't mean you have to freaking block the entrance like that!"

"I-I'm sure Mizore-chan means well," the cute vampire says, while waving her hands back and forth.

"Alright, fine..." Kurumu sighs heavily. "Well, I'm glad you came to join us."

Mizore comes over to the other side to link arms with Moka. "Of course. Moka's my lover, too."

Moka turns toward the violet haired girl. "Hey...you've grown your hair a little. Why's that?"

Mizore shyly looks down at the ground, blushing. "W-well, my short hair was fine, but after you two accepted me as your lover, I just let my hair grow. I feel like a new woman again."

"Awww, Mizore-chan~" Moka kisses the snow woman on the cheek, making her cheeks blazing hot.

"Not gonna lie, Mizore, but you look very stunning~" Kurumu compliments. "I'm impressed~"

The quiet girl smiles shyly. "Th-thank you very much. It's all thanks to you two that I've changed. I'm so happy."

The three girls are already inside the school, but they weren't paying attention since they were hugging each other and kissing affectionately, causing those around them to stop and stare. Very unusual sight for Yokai Academy to have 3 girls going out with each other instead of seeing the usual where Tsukune is involved. But clearly, there's none of that. Not for a few weeks since they have gone out.

By the time they get to homeroom, the attention is all around them from the students as well. Their eyes just stare at the lovely threesome as they take their seats and get out their materials like any other normal student would do. Nekonome comes in as her usual, happy and easy-going kitten teacher self starts the class immediately.

Time passes by fairly quickly, since the lessons were pretty simple. Everyone gets out of their seats to leave for lunch, including the threesome lovers. They sit next to each other outside where there is lots of room and shade under a tree. They do their usual thing, sharing indirect kisses, talking and laughing together. Yep. This is their life now as a threesome. None of them regret anything.

And then, after school, comes the fun part: the three girlfriends go to Moka's room, most of the time and hang out. Best of all, they are able to fit in Moka's bed while sleeping together. Moka in the middle while both Kurumu and Mizore are on both sides, intertwining hands with both of her hands and they sleep together peacefully.

However, that night, they can't sleep for a few minutes and Kurumu is the first to turn Moka over to face her.

"Hm? What is it, Kurumu-chan?" Moka asks.

"Nothing," the succubus says. "Just want to tell you how much I love you before we go to sleep."

"Oh, Kurumu-chan~! You know just how much I love you and Mizore-chan~" the pinkette says, taking her girlfriend's hands in hers.

Mizore rises and scoots closer, wrapping her arms around the vampire. "Mind if I join in? I love you too."

Moka giggles, turning her body so that she is able to face both of her girlfriends at the same time. "I love you both. This makes me so happy to have the two of you by my side."

"Then, let me express my gratitude." Kurumu gently takes her cheek to face her and lock lips with hers.

Moka's eyes widen just a little bit before closing them, relaxing her body and embracing the succubus. Mizore just watches, pouting adorably as she watches them make out first. Moans are heard while tongues caress each other inside each other's mouths. Mizore is starting to get a little impatient, even though it's been a couple minutes. The two pull away and the cute vampire turns toward the snow girl and caresses her hand to her cheek. Though it felt cold, since her body is mostly cold anyways, she doesn't mind.

"Mind if I take off that lollipop for a minute?" Moka asks.

"O-oh…sure…go ahead…" This is the only occasion where she has her lollipop taken. And Mizore doesn't mind. Because she loves Moka with all her heart. Kissing is the very thing lovers do all the time. She removes the lollipop from her mouth and locks lips with hers.

Kurumu just lies on her side, elbow on the mattress and resting her head on her hand, watching them making out with a smile on her face. Their making out sessions lasts just as long as her and Moka's as they pull away, gazing into each other's eyes before the cute vampire turns back to Kurumu. However, she suddenly has this urge, this feeling that she always has…an urge to suck blood. Not that it's highly unusual to be drinking blood at this time, but still, there has been a few situations like this. She just can't help herself. She buries her head in Kurumu's bosom.

"S-sorry, Kurumu-chan…" she says softly. "I…I kinda want to have a…mid-night snack before going to sleep."

"This again?" Mizore says.

"Come on, girl~" Kurumu laughs. "She can't help herself. She's a vampire after all~" She sits up while helping the cute vampire up as well, followed by Mizore, and tilts her head to the side. "Here. But don't drink too much. Especially on Mizore. She'll give you a brain freeze~"

"Hey…I'm not some sort of ice cream!" Mizore shouts.

"Your entire body is cold, so the inside of you must be cold as well~" Kurumu states. "Go ahead, Moka. Do your thing~"

Moka nods as she gently takes her girlfriend's shoulders, leans in to bare her little fangs, unlike Vampire Moka's which are slightly larger, and takes a little bite with a _"Capu chuuuu…~"_ Kurumu just relaxes as she lets the cute vampire suck her blood before pulling away. Moka licks her lips in satisfaction

"Mmmm…delicious~!" Moka coos, making Kurumu blush.

"My turn now?" the quiet girl says as she tilts her head to the side.

"Yep~" Moka turns toward the snow girl. "Now hold still, okay? We've done this before, though, when I did it the first time, you froze me." She sweat drops at that awkward memory.

"I-I couldn't help it. I was kinda scared…" the quiet girl says.

"But now you're used to it~" Kurumu states, pointing up a finger.

"O-okay. Go ahead, Moka…" Mizore says.

Moka nods and goes over to bite her neck. As Kurumu stated, the blood within Mizore is cold, but not like before. It's a bit warmer than usual. However, maybe it's because of the warmth of Mizore's face when Moka's biting into her like that. It takes about a couple minutes before Moka pulls away and licks her lips.

"Wow, Mizore-chan~" she says. "Better than a snow cone or ice cream~"

Mizore shyly smiles. "G-glad you liked it."

The three girls lie back down and snuggle against one another and close their eyes. Moka has had her meal and now the three of them are able to sleep a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: First off: everyone, I know I don't know much about their heritage but does that stop me from writing about yuri fanfics about this series? No. Secondly, I make the choices of pairing which girl with another. I picked those three because if I leave off Kurumu x Moka, Mizore would be left out. And I also ship Yukari x Ruby just because they are both witches.**

 **So for some of you who want to post rude comments just because I don't put in what you'd expect them to do, or don't like the fact that I'm pairing Moka with two girls, I don't care. This is MY choice. MY story. Like I said, I'm not really interested in re-watching the series nor re-read the manga.**

 **A-anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Long and detailed reviews like always. None of this one sentence or rude comments. Got it?**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Squishy, squishy!

**Chapter 2**

 **Squishy Squishy!**

Moka cannot stop staring. She just can't. Kurumu Kurono…out of all the girls, she's the bustiest of them all. Of course, she IS a succubus, but the cute vampire is still a little jealous. Well, not as jealous as Yukari since she is the only flat chested of the group. But of course, she's still 11-years-old, so it's pretty obvious why. She finds herself just looking at Kurumu's breasts while the three of them are inside Moka's room that afternoon, having some tea and snacks…in their underwear. The room is a bit warm today, but it's okay. It doesn't even bother Mizore. However, due to them being in their undies, Moka finds herself staring at Kurumu's breasts more and more, not even thinking about drinking her tea while Kurumu is having her fun teasing Mizore, like she always does.

However, the succubus turns toward the cute vampire and quirks an eyebrow. "Hm? Is something the matter, Moka?" She then looks down at where Moka is looking. "Ohhhh, checking out my chest, huuh~? I didn't know you were THAT much of a pervert~"

"Eh!?" Moka jumps back and waves her hand back and forth. "N-no! I'm not like that! No way!"

"Then, why were you looking down at my chest~?" Kurumu smirks as she crawls toward the cute vampire. "You want to touch them, is that it~?"

"W-well ummmm…"

"It's okay. You may touch them if you want. I'm ALL for those who touch my breasts. Well, what I mean is…all the girls can touch my breasts."

"Then…may I…touch them too?" Mizore says as she sets down her tea and crawls toward the succubus.

"Oh, yes, yes~!" Kurumu says. "Go right ahead~! Moka's just too shy to even touch my magnificent bosom~!"

"Am not!" Moka squeaks.

Mizore reaches her hand over to touch the succubus's breast and give a gentle squeeze. Kurumu lets out a happy moan, making Mizore want to do more. Moka just watches as the snow girl has fun groping Kurumu's breast, then goes for both. The cute vampire doesn't know why, but her innocent emerald eyes are just locked onto this erotic scene. She can't take her eyes off of it. She finds it really…satisfying…and doesn't know why that is. Without thinking, Moka crawls over to her girlfriend, gently removes Mizore's hand just to grope Kurumu's other breast on her left.

"Ohhhhh, Moka, Moka~" Kurumu coos. "Glad you've come to join the party, finally~!"

Moka gently squeezes her girlfriend's breast, gaping at the feeling of its soft and squishy bosom. "It feels…very soft actually. No wonder you love to squish your breasts on someone~"

"That's my specialty~" Kurumu boasts. "Come on, girls! Grope my breasts to your heart's content~! I take this all night~!"

Moka and Mizore's eyes sparkle with stars and tackle glomp the succubus. Kurumu just falls down with a smile, returning the embrace.

"We love you, Kurumu-chan/Kurumu~!" both Moka and Mizore say in unison.

"And I love you both, Moka and Mizore~"

For the rest of the night, the two girls have their fun groping and fondling Kurumu's breasts.


	3. A Way to Get More Attention

**Chapter 3**

 **A Way To Get More Attention**

"I propose an event~!" Kurumu declares with a finger pointed up high.

Moka and the others in the Newspaper Club sweat drop at this excitement, though they are a bit curious as to what her plan is.

"What event are you talking about?" Yukari asks.

"Why, we can attract so many more students while selling our newspapers~" the succubus explains. "Which is why all of you girls are going to wear these~!" She holds up a skimpy french maid outfit.

Moka blushes heavily as she backs away a few steps. "This…is your plan!?"

"I don't know about this…" Mizore says.

"Awww, come on!" Kurumu says. "It'll be fun! Besides, we've been getting less attention these days and the way we're doing it is a bit boring. So, I decided to spice things up a little~!"

Moka thinks long and hard about this. Sure it'll be embarrassing wearing these types of outfits, but will Kurumu's plan really work? The guys may swoon even more. However, she gasps at the sight of Tsukune on the floor, nose bleeding and all.

"Tsukune! Are you okay!?" Moka cries.

"He'll be fine, he'll be fine~!" Kurumu says. "Don't worry about him! All that matters is us girls finding a way to get as many students as possible! Meaning we'll get more donations as well~!"

Mizore takes a few steps forward, blushing heavily. "W-well, ummmmm…if what your planning works then…I'm….I'm in…"

"Eh!? Mizore-chan!?" Moka squeaks.

"Why not?" the snow girl turns to her girlfriend with a small smile. "I mean…it could be fun."

Moka turns to Kurumu, who nods with a thumbs up and a wink, signaling her that everything will be okay. The cute vampire ponders for a moment before nodding.

"O-okay." she says. "As Mizore-chan said, I'll go with your plan."

"M-me too," Yukari says.

"Ah, good~" Kurumu says. "They will find a loli maid satisfying as well~"

"Hey!" the 11 year old pouts adorably.

"Anyways, I think this is a unanimous decision! Let's put on those maid outfits and get selling~!" The succubus pumps up a fist high cheerfully.

 ****A Few Hours Later****

It's like a zoo outside. Right when the girls put on their maid outfits, the crowd is at an uproar. They are gathered around them as they hand each newspaper to each person while looking very attractive wearing those skimpy French Maid outfits. Kurumu is doing most of the entertainment, moving her body around, making her large breasts jiggle and doing sexy poses here and there. The boys' noses bleed and some of them faint right there, making Kurumu giggle. The girls are excited as well, seeing the girls wearing those maid outfits and become attracted to them. No matter what gender, everyone is satisfied with Moka and the others wearing the maid outfits. Kurumu's plan has worked perfectly.

While taking this chance for a break, the succubus walks over beside Moka and winks at her.

"See~? Told ya my plan would work~" she says to her.

"Yes! Ehehe! Who knew there would be THIS many people~?" Moka replies. Then she realizes something. "Eh? Where's Tsukune?"

"Hiding somewhere~" Kurumu says.

"Hiding where?" The cute vampire quirks an eyebrow. "You didn't really…do anything to him did you?"

"Why would I be?" Kurumu says, turning her head away as she plays innocent. "All I asked him to do is just not get in the way. That's all."

Moka eyes furrow in suspicion. Judging by that expression, Kurumu definitely did something to Tsukune. The succubus catches the vampire's expression and shrugs.

"Hey, if he gets in the way and embarrasses us, that's his fault," she says.

"Kurumu-chan…" Moka sighs heavily.

The rest of the event goes on smoothly and the newspapers that were once on the table have been gone. Sold out. The girls high five each other for their outstanding accomplishment.

 ****That Night****

As usual, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore are in Moka's dorm room and better yet, they are still wearing their maid outfits because they LOVE wearing them. They feel that it fits them well. They are gathered around the little table with tea and snacks as Kurumu munches on a donut.

"Mmmm~! What a way to celebrate this fine accomplishment~" Kurumu says.

"It's all thanks to you, Kurumu-chan~" Moka says.

"Your plan worked," Mizore adds with a small smile. "Everyone's very happy."

Kurumu puffs out her large chest with her hands on her hips. "Call it my Kurumu Attraction Plan~! That's how we do it!"

"Uhhhhh…" Moka and Mizore sweat drop at her title, but clearly understand what she means by this.

"However, I didn't do it alone. You girls were outstanding as well~" Kurumu says. "I have to thank you for that." She crawls over towards Moka first as she cups both hands to her cheeks. "May I?"

"Oh, sure. Sure you can," Moka nods.

Kurumu giggles and then leans in to give the cute vampire a passionate kiss. Moka returns the favor, wrapping her arms around the succubus, pulling her close and their breasts are squished together, but just for a brief moment before pulling away and Kurumu turns toward Mizore.

"Now let's give you a kiss~" the succubus says, letting go of Moka and crawling towards the quiet girl.

"O-okay…" Mizore says. "Do as you wish…" She closes her eyes as she takes out her tootsie pop and puckers her lips.

Kurumu takes this as a chance to lean in the rest of the way and lock lips with the snow girl's. They hug each other while making out, moaning soft moans with Moka just watching with a smile. The two of them pull away and turn towards the cute vampire. Kurumu backs away a little and holds out both hands towards the two girls.

"Come girls~" she says. "Let's all make love before heading to bed. I can't wait any longer~"

Moka and Mizore exchange looks and then nod.

"Sure, Kurumu-chan~" Moka says.

"I'm in." Mizore adds.

"Thank you girls~" Kurumu says happily.

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry for Tsukune fans, but he's going to have little to no appearances with NO speaking roles. Sorry, but that's my choice. XD**


	4. Lustful Desires

**Chapter 4**

 **Lustful desires**

 **A/N: Though it's all-yuri, it's still Rosario + Vampire, so I'm probably going to put in a few more monster girls here and there. Meaning guest characters. So, um…please continue enjoying this~**

Nekonome sits in the teacher's lounge, doing some teacher's work. It's kind of quiet in here, except for a few other teachers. But so far, it's been a little peaceful. However, there have been news about some teachers retiring, which means this school is in need of new ones.

Speaking of other teachers, Nekonome's "cat-ear" stands up to hear a female voice that has a thick Scottish accent calling to her.

"Excuse me," she says.

"Nya!" the cat-like teacher turns around to see a woman as young as her with long green hair and wearing a white lab coat with an office lady suit underneath, consisting of a pink buttoned shirt, black short skirt, black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. "Oh! You must be that new school nurse! And you are..."

"Morrigan. Call me Morrigan," the greenette says.

"Okay, Morrigan-sensei. Welcome to Yokai Academy~!" Nekonome says as she happily takes her hands in hers. "We're very glad to have you here! Oh, I'm Shizuka Nekonome!"

"It's a pleasure, Nekonome-sensei," Morrigan nods.

"Let me lead you to the nurse's office, okay?" the cat-like teacher says, putting an arm around the greenette.

"Why, thank you~"

As the two teachers walk down the halls, everyone who is walking by, stop and stare at the magnificent new teacher that's with everyone's favorite kitten homeroom teacher. Morrigan's eyes only follow the girls that are staring and waving at her. She never pays attention to the guys that are staring while drooling.

"Those girls are wonderful here," Morrigan states. "I can't wait to meet one of them."

"Really? Oh, that's sweet of you, nya~" Nekonome says. "I'm sure they'll be eager to meet you as well~"

As soon as the two teachers reach the nurse's office, Nekonome opens the door and shows the new school nurse around for a bit and telling her some instructions when her eyes lay on the schedule on the desk.

"Nya! I almost forgot! The girls have their physical examinations this afternoon!" Nekonome squeaks.

Morrigan smiles a secret smile. "Ohhhh, then we have no time to waste then huh~?"

"So sorry, Morrigan-sensei! I know this is your first day here, so you probably don't know what to do..."

Morrigan puts a hand on the cat-like teacher's hand gently with a reassuring smile. "No need to worry, Nekonome-sensei. I'm pretty sure I can handle the girls with care."

Nekonome's cat-like hair stand up while gasping happily. "You're the best, Morrigan-sensei! I like you already, nyaaaa~!" Her cat tail pops up and wags.

"Fufu~! I like you too, Nekonome-sensei. Now then, why don't you go back to the teacher's lounge? When is the physical examinations?"

"Oh, yes! It's...after school, so there should be enough time to get the girls to have their examinations before going to their dorms."

"Excellent. Thank you."

"Good luck~!" Nekonome skips out of the nurse's office and slides the door closed.

Morrigan sits on her chair, leg crossed and grins an evil grin. "Most excellent, Nekonome-sensei. You just made my job a whole lot easier~"

 ***Later***

When it's time for physical examinations, all the girls get in line to have their bodies examined one by one by the new school nurse that came to the school. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu give each other questioning looks as they are standing by each other in line.

"So...who IS this new teacher anyways?" Kurumu asks.

"I heard she's really attractive," Mizore says. "But...it seems that she's eyeing only the girls though. Not the guys."

"What makes you say that?" Moka asks.

"I saw some of the boys just depressed," Mizore replies. "They can't get that nurse to notice them for a second."

"Poor guys," Moka says.

"Yeah, but most of them are pervs anyways," Kurumu says. "Who knows if any of them try to molest that school nurse, hm?"

"Maybe that's why she doesn't like guys," Mizore says. "Must be a traumatic experience."

The line moves just a few steps more until the three are near the door. Moka takes a peek behind the door to see a beautiful young woman with green hair. She is gently touching another girl's body, hands exploring each and every part of it. The girl she's examining looks as if she's liking this sort of treatment.

"She's...pretty, I guess," Moka says. "She's doing a good job on her first day."

Morrigan nods and lets the girl go with her patient nodding back and bowing and puts on her clothes to have the next girl get her physical examination. Kurumu now takes a look at the greenette and her eyes narrow. She doesn't say anything, but from where she's standing, she can definitely smell something...familiar.

A few minutes pass and Moka is next. Her clothes are off, leaving on only her white underwear. Morrigan begins the physical examination. Her hands are as gentle as a feather, tracing her fingers around each and every part of her body, including Moka's breasts. She measures her bust size, her hips and then weighs her shortly after. She then takes the time to explore a bit more of her body with her hands, touching wherever she wants to touch. Moka feels something's a bit off with this. Her examinations took at least 5 minutes for each girl, but for Moka, it's taking a bit longer.

Morrigan eyes the cute vampire and just smiles. "Nothing to worry about, dear. You seem to be a little...unwell at the moment."

"Huh? B-but I was doing just fine earlier," Moka says.

"Are you sure~?" Morrigan leans a bit closer, her beautiful emerald eyes looking into Moka's green ones. "Why don't you lie down on one of the beds. I'll check up on you in a while, okay?"

Moka frowns, but does what the school nurse tells her too. Putting back on her uniform, she lies down on the bed and Morrigan closes the white curtain and goes back to her chair to check up on the next girl. Kurumu furrows her eyes brows as she takes off her clothing and sits in front of Morrigan.

"Mmm...your body's magnificent~" the greenette says as she touches Kurumu's body again.

"You sure say those things to every girl, Miss Succubus," Kurumu says.

Morrigan gapes at this, but just smiles. "Ahhhh, so you're one of my kind, huh, miss? What a coincidence~"

"If you do anything to Moka, I swear I'll..."

"No, no, no, dear~" Morrigan gently puts her hand to the other succubus's lips. "She just needs to be checked up just a bit more. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kurumu frowns. Whatever Morrigan's planning, she hopes her girlfriend is okay.

Another hour passes and the physical examinations are over. Everyone except Kurumu and Mizore leave the school to get to their dorms. Kurumu is NOT leaving Moka alone with the new school nurse, because when the examinations were done, Morrigan is still checking on Moka. The young succubus is growing suspicious about this.

"Come, Mizore," she says. "Let's see what my other is up to."

 ***Later***

Moka wakes up to notice she's still in the nurse's bed. She starts to sit up when a hand gently places on her chest and lies her back down.

"Don't move, my child~" Morrigan says. "Let Morrigan-sensei take good care of you." She leans down toward the cute vampire. "By that...I mean, take VERY good care of you~" She traces her hand from her tummy, toward her exposed thigh, making the pinkette quiver.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Moka whimpers.

Morrigan reveals her bat-like wings from her back and little wings from her head. "Don't you see~? I'm a succubus, just like your friend from earlier. I want to have lots of fun with you."

"Succubus...no...no!" Moka tries to get away, but Morrigan flies on top of her, licking her lips.

"Stop. Please, dear. Don't be afraid," she coos softly as she leans down inches away from her face. "Give me a chance to spend quality time with you."

"But...but..." Moka's lips are locked by Morrigan's loving kiss.

Moka flails about, trying to break free from Morrigan, but it's no use. The kiss is so passionate, so gentle that it's starting to feel good. Though it's not Kurumu's kiss, it's the same feeling of a succubus kiss. Her arms give in and her legs start to relax. Morrigan deepens the kiss as she leans a bit closer, her own breasts squishing Moka's. She's already enjoying her time with the cute vampire, but this is just the beginning. Moka's eyes start to go hazy and her mind is going blank.

Morrigan pulls away and traces a hand from her breast to her tummy. "Mmmm...I like you already...little miss Vampire. Ohhhh, your body's so erotic I want to do more to you...aahhhh~" She lifts up Moka's skirt and is about to do touch there when...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kurumu bursts through the door and tears away the curtains, startling Morrigan.

"How...dare you!?" the older succubus jumps away and glares at Kurumu.

Mizore quickly grabs the hazy eyed Moka and starts to run out of the office.

"Wha...no!" Morrigan reaches a hand out, but Kurumu stands in front of her, arms spread wide.

"This is between you and me, Morrigan-sensei!" she says.

"Grrr! I'll deal with you later," Morrigan says as her wings start to disappear. "You just interrupted my fun with that vampire."

"Because that vampire happens to my girlfriend!" Kurumu says as she jabs her finger to her chest. "So don't even THINK about touching her again. You hear me? That is a warning."

Kurumu leaves the nurse's office with Morrigan gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Oh, it's far from over," she says to herself.

*At the Dorms*

"Moka...Moka, wake up!" Kurumu shouts, gently shaking the cute vampire awake.

Moka's eyes flutter open and her vision clears to see Kurumu and Mizore looking down at her with worried expressions. She is lying on Kurumu's lap.

"Eh? Wh-where...?"

"We're in your room," Kurumu replies. "We saved you from that school nurse."

Moka gasps as she hears that name. "K-Kurumu-chan...I'm so sorry! She tried to...she tried to...!" She chokes a sob and hugs her succubus girlfriend tightly, crying softly. "I couldn't do...anything!"

Kurumu embraces her tenderly, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay...it's okay, I'm here. You don't have to worry anymore."

Mizore hugs Moka from the other side. "We're here, Moka. We'll keep you safe."

"You're both...the best..." Moka says softly.

The three remain like this for at least a couple more hours until they decide to shower together and sleep together. Moka in the middle like always while Kurumu and Mizore are on both sides. They hug the cute vampire tenderly to keep her comfortable and Moka is able to forget all about that school nurse.

 ****Next Day****

"Nyaaaa...can't believe there's going to be an assembly today," Nekonome sighs heavily. "Or better yet...it was Morrigan-sensei who decided on that. For what exactly? And why all the girls come to that assembly?"

Nekonome eyes the greenette for a bit before nodding. "Okay. If you say so. Go ahead with the assembly."

"Thanks, Nekonome-sensei. I'll be sure that the students will be thrilled to see what I'm going to give them~"

*Later*

The announcement about the assembly comes from the intercom and it starts this afternoon after school. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu exchange strange looks.

"Assembly?" Mizore asks. "Right after physical examinations?"

"No, no, this isn't right," Kurumu says. "Something's kinda off here. We never have assemblies after physical examinations. This is crazy."

Moka gets worried. "Someone must have done it for a purpose. But I don't know what."

"I know what to do," Kurumu says. "Listen well girls." She gathers both of them into a huddle. "As we go for assembly, we'll sneak away and hide backstage. We'll find out who's behind all this and then attack. Got it?"

"O...kay. If your plan works, I'm with you," Moka nods.

"Me, too!" Mizore agrees.

"Alright, excellent!"

The three girls break it up and act like the huddle never happened, listening to lectures and taking notes like normal.

Later on, when school ends, time for assembly. Just as planned, when all the girls are gathered in the halls, the three of them take this chance to sneak away and find their way towards the back of the auditorium. They are luckily unnoticed by anyone. The three of them find a door that may lead to back stage. Kurumu opens it and the three of them start walking.

 ***Later***

Morrigan is at the podium with all the girls seated in front of the stage. She just announced that she'll be willing to give all the girls the best body treatment that they will ever get. Filled with love and gentle pleasure. The girls seem curious and excited at the same time, which thrills Morrigan.

Unfortunately for her, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore all hear the news from hiding behind the curtain backstage. They disappear behind the curtain as Kurumu tells her next step to her plan.

"As you all will know, that I intend to see that you ALL get from me...what you deserve~" Morrigan says with a wink. However, her smile fades when she turns her head towards the snow girl raising her hand up.

"And I'm gonna see that you get what YOU deserve..." Mizore is in her snow woman form, her hair turned white and summons a ball of ice, aiming at Morrigan, freezing her just from her feet to her upper body.

Morrigan grits her teeth and somehow breaks free from that ice, spreading her wings and flies up in the air. All the girls start to run away as Morrigan flies over toward Mizore, but Kurumu gets in front of her, tackling the older succubus away.

"There's two Succubi!" one girl says.

"And they're going to tear each other apart!" another cries.

Kurumu grabs Morrigan and tosses her against the wall. However, the older succubus recovers and shapeshifts her wings to tentacles, grabbing Kurumu's foot and slamming her down on the floor.

"You dare interfere with me?" Morrigan growls.

Kurumu struggles to break free from the tentacle, but she's being pulled close to the older succubus. She lashes out her long talons and gives the tentacles a slash, making Morrigan flinch and let go of Kurumu's leg. Moka charges at Morrigan to shove her away using her temporary vampire strength, sending Morrigan crashing into a wall with a puff of dust.

Kurumu stands up and runs beside her girlfriend. "Thanks, Moka."

"No problem, but it's not over yet," Moka turns toward the older succubus who recovers and growls.

"You...are all going to die!" Morrigan shouts.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka calls.

"Right!" Kurumu takes the rosary and pulls it off her neck.

A pink glow appears all around Moka, giving an overwhelming aura. Morrigan's eyes widen in surprise as she sees Moka transform. Her pink hair turning silver, her breasts growing slightly bigger and her eyes turning red. She is now Vampire Moka.

"No...it...it can't be!" Morrigan gasps.

"You want to gather all those girls for your selfish desires?" Vampire Moka says as she flips her hair. "Not gonna happen. They're most valuable to all of us, including ourselves. You don't know the meaning of sharing."

"Sharing? I love all! I don't need to share!" Morrigan charges at Vampire Moka, but she skillfully dodges her attack. "Wha!?"

"So slow." the silver haired girl closes her eyes. "I guess I'll have to teach you this one thing."

"Huh?"

"It's time...TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" With a powerful roundhouse kick to the back, Morrigan is sent flying towards another wall, creating a crater and then the greenette drops down to her knees, weakened by the impact.

"Oh...I...think I got the message…"

While Mizore gets all the girls to calm down and head back to their dorm rooms, Kurumu steps beside Vampire Moka.

"That should teach her a lesson," she says.

"Well, the girls are safe too," the silver haired girl says, crossing her arms. "I can't believe they would pick her as a school nurse though."

Kurumu shrugs and gently takes Vampire Moka's hands in hers. "Hopefully, she can redeem herself. But for now, you did a good job, Moka."

"We did a good job," Mizore corrects as she stands beside the silver haired girl. "The three of us worked as a team to take down Morrigan."

Vampire Moka closes her eyes and smiles. "I'm very grateful, girls. I'm grateful."

Mizore and Kurumu kiss the silver haired girl on both cheeks as thanks and then embrace their powerful girlfriend.

 ***Next Day***

After that event that day, Morrigan DID redeem herself. She took her nursing duties very seriously and not once she took one girl for lust and desire. And that makes everyone very happy.

Moka, now back to her old self, along with Kurumu and Mizore are happy as well. They are now comfortable to meet with Morrigan any time. She's truly mellowed out and to celebrate, the three girlfriends have their own private party in Moka's dorm room with cupcakes and juice.

"Cheers!" they clink glasses and take a sip.

But just when they are about to go further into the party, there is a knock on the door, which surprises Moka.

"Oh, c-come in!" she calls.

The door opens and there is none other than Nurse Morrigan herself. "Hello, ladies~" she says. "Mind if I join you~?"

"Eh? How did..."

Kurumu laughs. "I invited her. We're both succubi, so I clearly was able to talk her into joining us for the party. All thanks to us knocking some sense into her."

"It's my pleasure to join you on this lovely party," Morrigan says, her thick Scottish accent just music to everyone's ears.

"Oh...th-thank you!" Moka manages to say.

"We're glad...to have you here," Mizore says softly.

Moka pours the school nurse some juice and hands the cup to her. "Welcome to our party, Morrigan-sensei~!"

"CHEERS!" Everyone clinks glasses and takes a sip.

No longer anyone is harmed by Morrigan, no one is even threatened. From now on, the older succubus treats her students fairly and gently.

 **A/N: Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers. Ain't that a plus? Hehehe~! I just had to~! Again, this is my OWN story and choice of how I should write this. And that's including guest characters.**

 **I do not own Darkstalkers.**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always. And also, just so you know, this isn't a one-shot collection. It all continues from here, so Morrigan stays~! Ehehe~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	5. Kitten Love

**Chapter 5**

 **Kitten Love**

 **A/N: Nekonome-sensei has been on my mind for a while, so I'm putting in another Darkstalkers character in there. And….I'm going to make Felicia full human since it's kind of impossible to put her in there with her normal self? I dunno. Anyways, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the story so far~!**

Rumors come and go about a new student coming in the school today. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu take their seats and hear the loud chattering left and right.

"Seems like there's a new student coming today," Moka says.

"I heard it's a girl," Mizore says, softly. "She's very cute too."

"Is she now~?" Kurumu says. "Well, if that's the case, we three should show her around, get to know each other and maybe even invite her to the newspaper club~!"

"That's a great idea!" Moka says, clasping her hands together. "You're a genius, Kurumu-chan~!"

As everyone else takes their seats, Nekonome steps in the classroom, clasping her hands together happily.

"Good morning, everyone~!" she says. "As you all might have heard, a new student just arrived at this academy. She's so eager to meet all of you. Come on in, Felicia-san~!"

"Okay~!" Just then, an energetic girl with long blue hair skips in the room and flashes a wink at everybody.

"Wow! She really IS cute~!" Moka swoons.

"I love her already~!" Kurumu says.

"Adorable," Mizore says.

"Hello! Hello! Hello to you all~! My name is Felicia! And it's so nice to meet you all at Yokai Academy! Let's all get along, shall we~?"

Everyone applauds. Nekonome steps closer to her when she can sniff a familiar scent. This scent…that belongs to Felicia. She knows that this girl is a cat herself, but according to the academy's rules, no one should be allowed to transform here. She puts a hand on Felicia's shoulder with a gentle smile on her face.

"Very good, Felicia-san," Nekonome says. "Now then…why don't you go sit with Akashiya-san over there?"

"Oh, sure! Of course~!" Felicia nods and walks over toward Moka and the others, taking her seat.

"Hello~" Moka greets. "I'm Moka Akashiya."

"Name's Kurumu Kurono~!" the succubus says.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki," the quiet girl says with a wave.

"Nice to meet you all~" Felicia says. "I hope we all get along well~"

"Me too~" Moka says.

 ****Later****

Classes come and go until lunch time begins. They start to head outside when they see Felicia walking in the halls. It seems she's headed towards the teacher's lounge for some reason. Curious, they decide to see what's up. They hide behind a corner and take a peek. They notice Felicia holding an envelope close to her chest and looking up at the door. Who's it for exactly? They see her slide open the door, but a teacher already pokes her head out, asking her what's up. Felicia blushes and just says she wants to see Nekonome for some questions.

"Sounds suspicious," Kurumu says.

"Shh…" Mizore shushes her girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Nekonome isn't here at this time, so she kindly asks Felicia to leave and shuts the door. Sighing in disappointment, the bluenette puts the letter inside her school bag and starts to walk slowly down the halls. Moka is the first to come out and casually walk up to her, followed by her two girlfriends.

"Hey, hey, Felicia-chan!" she says. "You look a little down."

"Oh, Moka," the bluenette says. "It's nothing. Thanks for looking out for me."

"No, no, it's okay~" Kurumu says. "We can keep a secret…if it's a secret of course. Haha!"

"We're with you, Felicia," Mizore says softly.

"Okay. But promise me you won't tell anyone about this," Felicia says.

"We swear~!" Kurumu says. "How about we take this outside?"

"Sure."

 ****Outside****

As everyone gets out their bentos, Felicia is a blushing mess, fiddling with her fingers nervously as Moka and her girlfriends look up at the bluenette.

"So? What are you going to tell us?" Kurumu urges.

"Well…it may sound silly, but…I think…I'm in love," Felicia says.

Moka gasps happily. "In love!? With who?"

"With…Nekonome-sensei."

Moka and the others gasp in surprise.

"You're in love…with our homeroom teacher?" Kurumu says. "On your first day?"

"W-well you see…I know it's against the rules to reveal our identities and all, but I can smell…her scent," Felicia says. "I'm…a cat as well. I just wish I can see her and confess my love to her. She's so pretty and nice!"

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore exchange looks and giggle.

"Well, this is fortunate," Moka says. "I'm so glad we have two kittens~"

"It's going to be more lively now~" Kurumu agrees. "You and Nekonome-sensei are really a perfect match~"

"Best of luck, Felicia~" Mizore says, giving a thumbs up.

"Awwww, thank you girls for supporting me~!" Felicia says. "That makes me so happy~!"

All of them give each other a hug and pull away.

"So…will you three help me?" Felicia asks.

"Of course we will~!" Moka nods. "We're your classmates now. We can help you find Nekonome-sensei and hopefully confess your love to her."

"Ah! Thank you so much~!" Felicia hugs the cute vampire and nuzzles her head against her chest.

They hear soft purring from the bluenette and Kurumu's eyes sparkle with hearts floating and popping around her head.

"Awwww~! She's purring! Can we keep her~?" she squeals.

"She's already our classmate, so no…" Mizore deadpans.

 ****Few Days Later****

School ends without trouble. Felicia sees Nekonome heading toward the teacher's lounge. She gets out her envelope, clutches it to her chest and then turns toward Moka and the others. They give her a nod and a thumbs up, wishing her luck. Putting on a determined expression, she starts to walk down the halls to catch up with Nekonome, however, someone turns a corner, making her stop in place. But Felicia can recognize that person in front of her. Moka and the others who are hiding in a corner see her too.

"Morrian-sama! My dear friend~!" Felicia squeals.

"Ahhh, well if it isn't the cute kitten, Felicia?" Morrigan pets her. "What are you doing here at Yokai Academy?"

"I thought it was interesting to attend there," Felicia replies. "Plus that…I'm in love with my homeroom teacher, Nekonome-sensei."

Morrigan smiles. "Ahhhh, I see. That makes sense. You two are both cats. Completely understandable."

"So you mean…~!" Felicia brightens and the greenette nods again.

"I wish you the best of luck for you two," Morrigan gives a wink.

"Thank you so much~!" With a quick kiss on the cheek, Felicia's confidence has risen greatly. She can now confess to Nekonome no problem.

She skips toward the teacher's lounge, takes a few deep breaths and slides open the door. Fortunately, the lounge is almost empty. There are a few teachers here and there, but she wants to find Nekonome. She sees her in the corner alone, making her squeal to herself excitedly. She casually walks toward the cat-like teacher.

"Excuse me~" she says.

"Oh, Felicia-san~" Nekonome drops her pen and turns toward the bluenette. "What can I do for you?"

Her cute and pretty face makes Felicia a bit nervous. Her smile is just dazzling, as if the background is sparkling behind her. But she's in here for a reason, so she swallows hard and hands out her envelope.

"This is…for you," she says. "I don't know…if you're willing to accept it or not but…"

"Hm?" Nekonome takes the envelope and opens it. Inside is a love letter written by Felicia herself.

 _"You make my day brighter as soon as I see you. Your smile makes me shine as bright as the sun. Nekonome-sensei, I know this is way sudden for my first day, but it was love at first sight. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer. I could smell your kitten scent. So I wrote this to say…I love you. I love you so much Nekonome-sensei. I don't care of you're a teacher. My love for you will forever be in my heart."_

 _—Felicia_

Nekonome blushes and gapes at the blushing Felicia. She's waiting patiently for an answer. However, Nekonome can't help but smile and embrace her gently.

"I love you, too…Felicia-chan~" the cat-like teacher says. "Your kind words made my heart soar. Truth is, I've also had feelings for you the day you walked into my classroom. I can also smell your scent. We're both cats so it's okay to love each other this way."

"Nyaaaaa~!" Felicia swoons and nuzzles her head against Nekonome's bosom. "Thank you so much, nya~! I love you~!"

"As do I, nya~!" Nekonome replies, stroking her hair gently and kissing her on the forehead.

They remain like this for however long it's been before Nekonome notices Moka, Kurumu and Mizore watching from a distance. Her cat ear has been twitching earlier, but pretended to ignore the sudden sound of footsteps coming toward her.

"I take you girls helped her out?" she says as she looks down at Felicia.

"Y-yes, ma'am~" Moka says.

"She needed all the help she can get from us," Kurumu says.

"Because we're her classmates," Mizore finishes. "We can help all those in need."

Nekonome nods. "Thank you, girls. You taught me to love and that's a good thing. Felicia-chan here? I know we can be together for as long as we live." She strokes her new girlfriend's hair a bit more. "Right, Felicia-chan~?"

"Yes…Nekonome-sensei, nyaaaa~" Felicia starts purring.

Nekonome hugs her, purring as well.

Kurumu can't handle the major cuteness in front of her. "Awwww~! They're purring! Can we keep them~?"

"Nekonome-sensei is our teacher, so no." Mizore dead pans.


	6. Tables Turned

**Chapter 6**

 **Tables Turned**

It's after school and everyone has gone home for the day. Well…almost everyone. Kurumu and Mizore want to stay a bit longer, so they beckoned Moka to come toward the school roof for a little privacy. The cute vampire thought it was just some small talk, but she has no idea what she's getting into. Kurumu has a plan forming in her mind as they go up the stairs toward the roof. Next thing that happens is Moka gets pinned against the wall by Kurumu, followed by Mizore. She has nowhere to go, nor is able to struggle to break free.

"K-Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! What's gotten into you!?" she cries.

"Ohhhh, we're just eager to have a little fun with you~" Kurumu answers.

"Please…can we~?" Mizore says, moving in closer to the cute vampire.

"W-wait a minute…I don't think I'm prepared for this…!" Moka tries to protest, but Kurumu makes her turn to face her and tips her chin to her level.

"Doesn't matter~" the succubus says. "All we want is to have fun with you. That's all." With that, she leans in and locks lips with Moka's without giving her a chance to protest.

Mizore goes in to touch whatever parts are open, like her bare legs and waist. Kurumu smooches Moka passionately and gently groping her girlfriend's breast in the process. Mizore goes for the other breast, groping it as gently as she can. Moka lets out a soft moan through the kiss and Kurumu pulls away, smiling seductively, taking a few of her beautiful pink locks of hair, letting it slide from her fingers. She then leans in to kiss and lick the side of Moka's neck, making her squeak and jerk her head back.

"N-no! Kurumu-chan…hyah!" she whimpers.

"I can't help it, Moka~" the succubus says. "You're so cute. And taste so good~! It's amazing~"

"Amazing indeed," Mizore says softly.

"Hnnnnn…this is embarrassing..hah!" Moka gasps in surprise from another lick by Kurumu and then nibbling on her earlobe. "That's…that's my!"

"Fufu~! I know, Moka~"

"Your body is amazing~" Mizore comments, gently rubbing her hands on Moka's bare thighs. "So shiny…so smooth."

"M-Mizore-chan….hnnnn~!" Moka doesn't know whether or not to accept it. Kurumu and Mizore are ganging up on her like wild dogs wanting their food.

"Fufu! This is amazing! I love it so much~!" Kurumu coos in her ear as she gropes her breast once again.

Moka feels that she can't do anything anymore. Those two outnumbered her and are at a winning streak. Her legs are growing weak and her mind is starting to go blank.

"Kurumu-chan….M-Mizore-chan…" she says softly.

She knows Kurumu can be like that since she IS a succubus, but she never expected Mizore to be like that as well. Her legs are about to give in when she suddenly feels Kurumu accidentally take off her rosary. And the succubus realizes it too late.

"Uh…oh…." Kurumu says slowly.

An overwhelming aura explodes, pushing both girls back and falling on their behinds as Moka transforms into her vampire self. Her red eyes stare down at the two as she slowly strides towards them.

"You awakened me at a good time~" Vampire Moka says. "My other self couldn't handle such…lewd stuff."

"W-we were just playing with her!" Kurumu says. "Honest! I had no idea…!"

"Spare the lame excuses," Vampire Moka says, flipping her hair. "You, Kurumu, Mizore are to pay the price."

"This is bad…." Mizore says with her body shaking. "This is very bad."

"Awww, come on~" Vampire Moka says, tipping Kurumu's chin to her level. "You mean you've never experienced someone like me to dominate you at all~? Boy, you must love the other me very much. Fufu~!"

Kurumu swallows hard. It's true that they did not interact with Vampire Moka that much except for emergency situations when fighting. But now that they awakened her inner self at a bad time, they don't know what to expect from her. Vampire Moka grins as she traces her fingers along Kurumu's body down to her bare thighs.

"Let's get started, shall we~?" she says as she leans in to kiss the succubus on the lips. Shortly after, she deepens it, inserting her tongue inside Kurumu's mouth, having them caress each other with soft moans coming from mostly Kurumu.

"Moka…mmm…Moka!" The succubus can't move at all and is pinned to the ground while Vampire Moka gets all the goods.

Mizore watches with her body still shaking. She knows SHE'S next once Vampire Moka is done with Kurumu. But all she can do now is just watch her two girlfriends going at it, Vampire Moka getting frisky as she goes. From kissing, to licking the side of Kurumu's neck, to licking her earlobe, to groping. And just from the groping, Kurumu immediately gets aroused.

"Ohhhh, yes! More! I want more, Moka~!" Kurumu moans out.

"Fufu! Ohhh, Kurumu, you lewd succubus~" Vampire Moka teases. "But I'm going to save it until we get to my dorm room. We always do it there, right? Or at least that's what my other self does."

"Ahhh….y-yes…!" Kurumu gasps. "When we get there…we'll awaken you again. So you can get the full experience."

"I'm very glad, Kurumu~" Vampire Moka kisses the succubus on the cheek and then turns to the snow girl. "You're next, Mizore."

She crawls toward the violet haired girl and takes a few locks of her long hair, letting them slide between her fingers.

"Ahhh, I see you've grown your hair, snow woman~" she says. "My other self must have treated you very well. I like you this way~"

"Oh…th-thank you…" Mizore says softly as she blushes. "Y-you…I mean, the other Moka and Kurumu, are so kind to me that I wanted to do this. I feel like a new woman."

"And I'm very grateful that you are showing it," Vampire Moka caresses Mizore's cheek. "First, let's take that lollipop out of your mouth. It's impossible to kiss with it in all the time, right?"

"S-sure…" Mizore does what she is told and Vampire Moka smiles.

"That's a good girl~" With that, the silver haired vampire locks lips with Mizore's.

Thankfully, Mizore doesn't immediately freeze Vampire Moka due to her touching her like this. This feeling of a wonderful passionate kiss makes her control her power greatly and that's a good thing. She can now freely kiss her two girlfriends as much as she wants. Vampire Moka deepens the kiss, followed by Mizore and their tongues caress each other with every moan. The silver haired girl is enjoying this lovely moment with her two girlfriends for the first time. This is a wonderful feeling.

Once she pulls away, she gazes into Mizore's icy lavender eyes while caressing her cheek again. "I'm sorry, but I'm have to stop there. We can save all the lewd stuff when we get to my dorm room. We'll all have fun, don't worry."

Kurumu manages to sit up and crawl towards Vampire Moka. "Oh, it WILL be fun. Just you wait, Moka~"

"We can teach you some stuff we did with your other self," Mizore adds. "Trust us, it'll feel really good."

"Thanks girls," Vampire Moka says, smiling. She notices the rosary on the floor just a few feet away from them and quickly grabs it. "But for now, you need to apologize to my other self." She snaps it back on and she immediately transforms to the cute, innocent normal girl. She falls forward and is caught by Kurumu and is gently placed on her lap.

Moka slowly opens her eyes to see Kurumu and Mizore looking down at her with sad smiles.

"Kurumu-chan…Mizore-chan…?" she says softly.

"Moka, we're sorry for treating you this way," Kurumu apologizes. "I…we….didn't know what came over us. You're just so cute that we couldn't hold back."

"We hope you forgive us…" Mizore says.

Moka smiles as she manages to reach her hand up to caress Kurumu's cheek. "Of course I forgive you, Kurumu-chan. Mizore-chan. You just couldn't help yourselves, right? I'm fine with it. Just…don't get too frisky, okay?"

"We won't," Kurumu promises.

"We'll be more careful from now on," Mizore adds.

"That's good~"

Kurumu helps Moka sit up and the pinkette immediately wraps her arms around Kurumu's.

"Hm? What's the matter, Moka?"

"Ummmm…I kinda need a little snack…" Moka replies nervously. "I'm feeling dizzy all of a sudden."

"Ah~" the succubus tilts her head to the side. "Just a little bit, okay?"

"Same here," Mizore says.

"Alright." Moka uses her little fangs to gently bite into her girlfriend's neck with a _Capu chuuuuu~_ and pulls away in a matter of seconds. "Mmm~! So good~!" She turns to the snow girl. "Now, Mizore-chan~"

"G-go ahead…" the quiet girl says.

 _Capu chuuuuu~_

Moka sucks on Mizore's blood as well in just a few seconds and pulls away, licking her lips.

"Mmm~! Tastes like ice cream~" she says.

"M-Mou…" Mizore pouts adorably while slightly turning away. "You always say that."

"I can't help it~" Moka giggles. "You're a snow woman anyways, so why wouldn't it taste like that?"

"Mou…"

Both Kurumu and Mizore walk up to their girlfriend and kiss her on both sides of her cheeks.

"We love you, Moka~" both of them say in unison.

Moka blushes and smiles as she hugs her two girlfriends. "I love you, too, Kurumu-chan. Mizore-chan~"


	7. Closeness in the kitchen

**Chapter 7**

 **Closeness in the Kitchen**

"Ahhhh…cooking is such a pain…!" Kurumu complains as she, Moka and Mizore are in cooking class, making some stew as part of their assignment.

"Why is that?" Mizore asks as she stirs the ingredients that the three put in together.

"We succubi are more into lust than this," Kurumu says, gesturing her hand towards the boiling pot.

"It's our assignment, Kurumu-chan." Moka sweat drops. "Don't make a fuss about it."

"I know, I know…." the succubus sighs. "But it's so boring, especially the stupid lectures. Ahhhh, I hate those!"

"Ahaha…I know how you feel but you still have to attend." Moka says.

"Gah….I wish there were some way to entertain ourselves…"

Kurumu rests her head on her hand while elbow on the counter, watching Moka and Mizore work together on cooking the stew. Mizore gives a little sip and puts a little salt on it. Her violet eyes look up and down at their appearance for a bit before her vision goes into fantasy mode as if the background goes black except for those two undressing the two girls except for their aprons on. Her eyes widen in surprise and grins at the idea she's forming in her mind. Fortunately, it's unnoticed by Moka and Mizore who are serving the stew into 3 little bowls.

"It's ready~!" Moka cheers. "Come on, Kurumu-chan! Let's taste our stew!"

"Oh, okay."

The three sit down at their assigned table and eat. The stew contained mixed vegetables, noodles and some square potatoes. Moka ate a bit of a potato and hummed at the taste.

"Mmm~! Good idea to put in a little salt, Mizore-chan~!" Moka says.

"Oh…thank you," the quiet girl says.

"I have to admit, this is tasty~" Kurumu comments.

"I'm very glad to hear it," Moka says. "Though you COULD be a little more helpful, you know?"

"Mmm…yeah." Kurumu says as she chews on another potato. She has other things in mind rather than the serious lecture Moka's giving her.

"Are you listening?"

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, I'll help you out more often next time."

"Good." The pinkette sips on some more soup.

 ****Later****

The school day ends and everyone is going to their respective dorm rooms. However, Kurumu wants to stay and do some things for a while. She turns to her girlfriends and takes their hands in hers.

"Come with me, ladies~!" she begs. "I have this wonderful idea! Please, please come!"

"Oh, okay," Moka says, raising an eyebrow. "But…what's with the excitement?"

"You'll see~!" The succubus leads the way with the cute vampire and quiet snow girl following her suit.

The girls arrive into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. Kurumu twirls around as she grabs the aprons hands them to her girlfriends and starts to strip down her uniform.

"Eek!" Moka squeaks as she covers her face with her hands…yet she peeks anyway through her fingers. "K-K-Kurumu-chan….what are you…!?"

"Ahaha! This is MY idea of how we cook things around here~" Kurumu says as she puts on the apron. She is wearing NOTHING except for her baggy white socks and apron around her. "I call it 'Naked Apron Threesome!'"

Moka and Mizore sweat drop.

"And…how is this going to help us improve?" Mizore asks.

"You two and I are girlfriends~" Kurumu says with a wink. "Naked Apron is just so amusing to look at that you're just having fun!"

"Wouldn't that be a little…d-distracting?" Moka asks.

"Nonsense~!" the succubus says. "You girls try it out! It feels so comfortable~!"

Moka and Mizore exchange looks and shrug. The quiet girl strips from her uniform first, leaving on only her stripped thigh high socks and puts on the apron. She looks down at her appearance left and right and twirls a bit. Kurumu puts both hands on her cheeks with a wide smile.

"You look great, Mizore~!" she squeals. "Okay, now you, Moka~!"

"E-eh!?" the pinkette clutches the apron to her chest and looks around. "N-no. What if someone comes in here…?"

"Nonsense~!" Kurumu says. "Just try it. And then, I'll tell you what to do next~!"

Moka bites her lip and reluctantly starts to strip herself as well, leaving on her black knee high socks. She puts on the apron and looks down at her appearance giving a few twirls.

"It's revealing…everything…" she squeaks.

"That's the point, silly~!" Kurumu says, clasping her hands together. "We three can only see each other like this, no one else." She takes both of her girlfriend's hands in hers. "And I don't regret anything."

"Kurumu-chan…."

"Kurumu…"

The succubus hugs her two girlfriends tenderly. "I know it's embarrassing, but just bare with me. We have this whole kitchen to ourselves and we can cook together in these naked aprons. What do you say?"

Moka and Mizore exchange looks again. Then, Moka comes forward and cups both hands to her girlfriend's cheeks.

"It's lovely…though embarrassing," Moka says with a gentle smile. "But if you say it gets you motivated for us to cook better, then I'm in." She plants a kiss on the lips briefly before backing away to give Mizore a chance to talk.

"I'm grateful for this, too," the quiet girl says. "You always have such good ideas. Whatever makes you happy, makes us happy." She, too, gives a brief kiss on the lips.

Kurumu gasps happily and hugs her girlfriends tightly. "Thank you so much, girls~! I'm so happy!" She kisses both of them on the cheeks and pulls away with a grin. "Now then, let's start cooking, shall we~?"

"What should we cook, though?" Moka asks.

"I got it right here~!" Kurumu holds out a piece of paper. "Chocolate cake for the three of us~!"

"Hooray~!" Moka and Mizore cheer.

"Let's go, let's go~!" Kurumu urges.

The three girlfriends join in and start to bake their lovely cake while wearing naked aprons. Not once did neither of the girls feel embarrassed. Because they are together and that's all that matters.


	8. Vampire-chan to Junior-chan

**Chapter 8**

 **Vampire-chan to Junior-chan**

 **A/N: So sorry for the super late update. See, been busy with other stories and such and didn't touch this one in a long time. Also, as I said in the beginning, I'm not sticking with the main series. It's too long to take in, it's too much to apply all of it on to here. I just can't do it, honestly. XD**

 **A-anyways! Thanks for the reviews while I was gone, so I hope you all enjoy more of it here.**

Moka, Mizore and Kurumu are girlfriends. They are a threesome that love one another very much. For a long time, these three have been together, supporting each other, protecting each other and pretty much been by each other's side no matter what. Today is like any other day. Moka is the first to enter the school with all the guys just swooning and fainting with their noses bleeding because of the light wind blowing, making Moka's short skirt flutter and showing off her panties. Just then, the other two girls, Kurumu and Mizore follow her, the men turning their attention to them and then…their eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when they witness the three girls hugging…and kissing? This is NOT what they were expecting at all. Then again, they were chasing after Moka this whole time they never even realized Moka was taken. After the three were done kissing, they start to enter the school with the guys just sulking behind them.

Lectures come and go, then lunch and then afternoon classes. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore behave like any other normal student would throughout the whole day until it's over. While Felicia and Nekonome were having fun after school, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore decide to head toward the empty classroom where they hold the Newspaper club like they usually do. Opening the door and closing it behind them, Kurumu skips ahead.

"Finally!" she says, raising her arms up in the air. "Some alone time!"

"Of course," Mizore replies, sucking on her lollipop.

"Well done holding it in, Kurumu-chan," Moka says.

"Ahhh…whatever! I just want to get it over with!"

"N-not if Tsukune is around to see it," Mizore points out. "He's standing right there."

All of them turn toward the guy they didn't even realize he came in.

"Oh, Tsukune," Moka says. "Don't worry. It's just our little usual thing. Say, why you go and make copies or something so we can sell our newspapers. Sound good?"

A nod from Tsukune.

"Great! Get going now~" Kurumu pushes the guy out the door and closes it right away, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Whew! Now that he's gone, let's continue where we left off."

"Gladly~" Moka is the first to walk over to the succubus and both embrace each other. "Let's do it~"

They lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss that lasts about a minute before pulling away and Moka feels Mizore softly tugging on Moka's sleeve, head hanging a bit low with a blush on her face.

"Moka...me too," she says as she takes her lollipop out.

"You know I don't forget you too, Mizore-chan~" Moka says as she turns around to give her the same treatment.

Right after they pull away, they all gather, sitting on the desks next to them while they wait for Tsukune to come back.

"By the way, what IS our topic for today's papers?" Mizore asks.

"I call this one, 'Competition Swimsuit Sale'!" Kurumu says with a finger pointed up. When there is silence, the succubus suppresses a groan. "You know. Summer is coming soon? Which means a lot of swimming?"

"You know Moka can't swim, right?" Mizore points out. "So there's no need for her to attend any swim competitions."

"That's why SHE'LL be our support," Kurumu says. "She can watch from the stands as far away as possible."

"That is true..." Moka says.

They talk things over a bit more before they hear knocking on the door. Moka answers it and Tsukune hands her the copied papers for them to hand in. And then, they go outside to sort everything out. Better yet, as Kurumu also suggested, all of them are in competition swimsuits as well just so that they can show what they are advertising for the sale that takes place in the gymnasium. However, Tsukune is not here to see it since...Kurumu took care of things with him first.

Moka looks at her swimsuit, which is dark blue colored and has a bit shiny rubber to it, however, it's a bit small on her, making most of her body show, the hips and the breasts sticking out. "Kurumu-chan...did you by any chance...choose the correct ones?"

"I don't mind..." Mizore says as she squeezes her own breasts.

"Of course, of course~!" the succubus replies as she hands another girl the paper. "All for advertisement~!"

Moka lets out a soft sigh. She can't believe she has to go through the whole sale wearing this.

About a couple hours pass until all the females receive their papers, except there is one left. Moka takes it and looks around for anyone who is left. That is until she accidentally bumps into someone, making both of them stumble backwards.

"Ow..!" she groans softly. "S-sorry. I didn't look where I was go-" She looks up and sees a beautiful girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. She has a slender figure and almost feels like she has some sort of special aura to her.

"It's alright," the dark haired girl says. "Is that the school's paper?"

"O-oh, yes. Here you go!" Moka says as she hands her the newspaper.

Kurumu and Mizore quickly come toward their girlfriend.

"Are you alright?" Kurumu asks.

"I'm fine."

Both Kurumu and Mizore look up at the dark haired girl, who seems to smiling and approaching Moka a little closer.

"Ohhh, no you don't!" Kurumu puts a hand in front of her. "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"Fufu! I'm so sorry. My name is Mistia. And I am the same as this cute little pinkette here~" the dark haired girl says.

"You mean you're..." Moka trails off with Mistia nodding.

"Even if you are one, you shouldn't be going up to people like that," Kurumu says.

"What? It's nice to meet someone like my kind," Mistia says.

Moka is surprised, well everyone else is, but she is the most. "I have never…met anyone of my kind other than my family."

"Well this is your lucky day~" Mistia says. She then hears a car beep, looking up to see an expensive black luxury car pulling up. "Oh, my ride's here. See you tomorrow, cutie~" with a wink and a blow kiss, Mistia heads off toward the car.

Kurumu is mind blown. "Who the hell...does this girl think she is!?"

Moka doesn't say anything. Who was this girl? And why did she suddenly get attracted to her like this?

 ****Next Day****

"Mistia-sama!" One girl cries out.

"Oh, Mistia-sama's soooo beautiful!"

"She's so...rich! So fabulous! No wonder everybody's swooning!"

"I want to be her girlfriend someday!"

Mistia Ryoko, a third year here at this school who is also a vampire. Though, many of the girls were worshipping her like a goddess, Mistia only cares for the one vampire she laid eyes on.

"Moka-chan!" Mistia says as she catches her walking with Kurumu and Mizore.

"H-how did you know my name?" The pinkette asks as she turns around.

"One of your classmates," Mistia says. "You free this afternoon?"

"Sorry, but we have plans," Kurumu says.

"Awwww, really?" Mistia says.

"Yes, now get lost," Kurumu says. "Come on, Moka. Don't let this girl bother you."

Mizore gives the rich girl a cold stare before rejoining her girlfriends.

Mistia puts her hands on her hips, grinning. "Oh, so you're going to keep me away from her, huh? I think I have some competition. So satisfying~" She licks her lips.

Once again, just like any other normal day, classes come and go without any trouble. However, Moka is staring into space. The thought of Mistia is getting to her. How she looks, how friendly she is and how she is the same race as her. She cannot wrap her head around the fact that she met another of her kind for the first time. And worse case scenario: why is she suddenly feeling attracted to her?

This bothers her a lot. She has Kurumu and Mizore for goodness sakes. So why all of a sudden? These thoughts flow through her mind like a river for the rest of class until it ends. Moka goes ahead of Kurumu and Mizore while the two of them try to catch up. Tsukune is left behind wondering what is going on. Moka fast walks down the halls, trying to keep Mistia out of her head.

"This is ridiculous...!" she says to herself. "No way I'm falling for that girl! Mistia-sempai, I'm sorry. But...you don't know a thing about me."

"Oh~? Then, would you mind sharing a little about yourself?" Mistia just so happens to be standing by the wall, arms crossed under her large bosom.

"Ah! M-Mistia-sempai!" Moka is surprised to suddenly see her there.

"I see that you're alone," she says. "Why don't we talk a little bit, shall we?"

"N-no, I really should-"

"It's okay. It'll be quick I promise." Mistia wraps an arm around the pinkette and takes her outside towards the courtyard.

*Later*

"I see," Mistia says as she walks over by the bench to sit down. "You're the same as me then. Being ignored and treated different. That's how I was when I went to a human school."

"You were?" Moka asks. She is just standing there just about 5 feet away from the rich girl.

"We have something in common then. That's quite impressive."

Moka turns away. She never thought Mistia would have the same problems as her in the past. It's quite strange, but also…understandable.

"What's the matter, Moka-chan?" Mistia says. "You seem to be in a daze."

"Wha? No, it's nothing like that." Moka waves her hands back and forth.

Mistia grins as she gets up off the bench to approach her. "You know...in my family, we have a special tradition. That involves relationships between girls."

"What!?" Moka gasps.

"And that tradition is..." Mistia traces a finger on the pinkette's thigh while hugging her with her other arm. "Find a special someone to become your bride. And that someone is you, Moka-chan~"

The pinkette's jaw drops at this. This girl is planning on marrying her the moment they go into a relationship? When she herself has the succubus and snow woman? No...this can't be. Moka can't let herself get involved with another vampire that's trying to lure her in. The black haired vampiress pulls her closer, tracing another finger on her bare thigh and then high up while leaning close to her.

"Moka-chan...~" she whispers. "Please...marry me...~"

"No...stop..!" Moka squeaks, trying to push her away.

"MOKA, DON'T!" Kurumu cries as she flies over between them, spreading her wings wide to separate them.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka gasps. "And Mizore-chan?"

"Up here," the quiet girl says, hanging on the tree. She jumps down, landing on her feet and raises her hand. "Stand back before I freeze you to death."

"Oh, darn," Mistia shrugs her shoulders. "Guess our little talk got interrupted."

Kurumu pulls Moka close to her, glaring at the black haired vampiress. "And you dare to touch OUR Moka?"

"Wait, your?"

"Yes! She's our girlfriend! She's taken, so that's why I told you to get lost!" Kurumu shouts at her.

Mistia is shocked. She never knew these two girls...a succubus and a snow woman have a relationship with a vampire.

"Strange," the black haired girl says.

"It's not," Mizore says. "So it's best to leave before I do it. Don't make me freeze you."

"Haaaah, fine. It was fun while it lasted," Mistia says. She starts to turn to leave but not before kissing Moka on the cheek with a wink. "I'll be seeing you, Moka-chan! It was nice knowing you~"

Kurumu growls as she clenches her fists, getting ready to lash out her long talons to slash her to bits, but thankfully Mistia leaves without another word.

"Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan!" Moka cries, looking back and forth at her girlfriends.

"Glad we came just in time," Kurumu says as she flaps her wings. "That girl was about to steal you from us. Well not while we're here."

"But Kurumu-chan...Mistia-sempai is super strong when she is in her true form. There's no way you two can beat her together," Moka says.

"We'll keep fighting even when we're severely wounded," Kurumu says. "Because we're your girlfriends. We shall protect the one we love."

Moka smiles as tears of happiness begin to form. "Kurumu-chan...~!"

Mizore smiles as she hugs the pink haired vampiress. "We're here for you, Moka. Always."

"Mizore-chan...~!"

The trio give each other a group hug.

 ****Two Days Later****

Moka has never heard from Mistia in a while. It's a good thing since Kurumu and Mizore are around her almost all the time, making her less of a target. Still, the guys swoon at her and get disappointed at the same time for finding out that Moka is going out with 2 girls, not one. The days went by like normal as always. And Moka loving her two girlfriends more than ever before.

The after school bell rings and unfortunately, Kurumu and Mizore have cleaning duty. Moka tells them that she'll just take a walk outside for a while until they are done. She'll be fine on her own for once, or so she tells her two girlfriends since Mistia is nowhere in sight. Kurumu and Mizore let her go and get to work right away. Moka gets a drink from the vending machine to refresh herself while on her walk. She exits the school and starts her lovely walk outside in the sunset. She looks up at the orange sky, smelling the fresh air and exhales softly. This day can't get any better. Or so she thinks…

"Ahhh, Moka-chan~" Mistia says, showing herself from behind a tree.

"Eh!? M-Mistia-sempai!?" Moka jumps back in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for two whole days!"

"Ehehe! It's my own little secret~" the dark haired vampiress says as she steps closer to the pink haired vampiress. "Now that we're alone, I can continue where I left off~"

Moka knows exactly what she means. "No…don't! Didn't you already hear Kurumu-chan? I'm already taken. There's no way I'm going to be your bride."

"Ehehe! Oh, don't worry about that," Mistia says. "I forgot to mention one important rule: before getting married, you need to share each other's blood. Vampire blood to be exact. Doesn't matter who as long as the one who's transferring some of the blood, they have bonded."

"No way!" Moka cannot believe it. She has never heard of such a thing to transfer one's blood to the other to make the bond complete. All she knows about transferring Vampire blood is to revive someone.

"Oh, yes way~" Mistia wraps her arms around the cute vampire's waist, pulls her close and leans in half way. "Oh, I want to transfer my blood to you. I will be the one to share my blood with yours. A signal of our bond is about to begin. All I have to do is bite your neck."

Moka tries to push her away, but Mistia's grip is too strong. Her legs are wobbling uncontrollably and cannot move a muscle. She can't believe she's letting her senior do this to her so that they will for sure get married. However, deep inside Moka, her heart cannot handle this. She will not let some other vampire take advantage of her just because they are in the same race. With her newfound strength, she shoves Mistia away.

"Don't!" she cries. "Don't do this!"

"Eh? Why not? We're destined to meet," the rich girl says. "Why don't you want me?"

"Are you deaf? I'm taken!" Moka shouts. "You can't have me! I have my two girlfriends of my own! Why don't you grasp that!?"

"No matter what, I'll make you my bride," Mistia says, closing her eyes. "They haven't made you theirs yet, so I'M taking advantage of the situation. Unless…you want to die." Her eyes glow red upon opening them. Moka can feel a strong aura coming from her. With a hard slap in the face, Moka is sent flying toward a tree, almost cracking it and she tries her hardest to stand up straight. "Foolish one. You're a vampire and you can barely stand a single slap in the face. How sad."

"Mistia-sempai…" she says as she tries to shake off the pain. "I want to be with you. But, you're too late. You have to understand that!"

"Oh, I understand completely," Mistia says. "You're asking for death. If you can't love me, then you have no use for me."

"S-so you want to fight…? Is that it?"

"I suppose."

"Then you're making a big mistake…"

"Oh, am I~?" Mistia punches Moka in the face, then in the gut and the face again from the other side, sending Moka stumbling. However, just when Mistia is about to throw another one, the pinkette grabs her fist just in time and can feel her bones crack just a little from Moka's temporary vampire strength.

"I warned you…" Moka says coldly.

"Finally…" Mistia mutters before getting punched in the face as payback sending her almost 10 feet toward another tree.

"You would not listen…" Moka says as she starts to walk toward her.

Mistia gets to her feet with a dark purple aura surrounding her. "Seems you're not weak after all. But I'm still not feeling your vampire aura! Come on, Moka-chan! Show me what you're really made of!"

"I beg to differ…" A quiet voice says as a breeze of cold ice spreads and hits Mistia, freezing her from her feet to her waist.

"What the!?" Mistia can't move at the moment before seeing Kurumu carrying Mizore down next to Moka.

"Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan!" Moka says.

"Looks like we came just in time," Kurumu says as she lashes out her talons.

"Fine…!" Mistia says as she starts to transform. Her breasts grow bigger and her eyes glow blood red and her teeth start to grow two fangs. "I'll deal with both of you first! And then, Moka!"

"Bring it on," Mizore says.

"NO!" Moka begs, tugging on Kurumu's arm.

"We've dealt with strong monsters before," the succubus turns and winks at her girlfriend. "Don't worry. We'll kick Mistia's ass."

"I'm right here with her," Mizore says. "Moka, you just stand back and watch."

"O-okay…" Moka reluctantly pulls away to watch the battle unfold.

Mistia faces the succubus and snow woman after breaking out of the ice. Both of them charge at her first, starting to slash her with talons and ice claws, but Mistia uses her vampire speed to dodge it and kick them both in the back in the process, sending them flying toward the ground within seconds. Kurumu gets up and charges at her, trying to swipe at her the best she could. However, with Mistia's vampire speed, the succubus is no match for her. Some quick punches to the gut, the side and the face a couple times with quick motion and then a powerful kick to the gut and Kurumu gets sent flying into another tree, breaking it and then dropping down to the side, severely injured. Moka cups a hand to her mouth.

"Looks like I'LL handle this freak…" Mizore says as she turns toward the vampire.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen~!" Mistia says.

Mizore fires some ice shards from her hand, but the dark haired vampiress blocks them all. The violet haired girl puts her hands together, making it glow light blue and then she thrusts her hands forward, creating an ice ball, aiming it at Mistia. She successfully freezes her, but only by 3 seconds before the dark haired vampiress breaks free. Mizore does another attempt to freeze her with an ice ball, but Mistia uses her vampire speed to dodge it and then as if by magic, she appears right close to her and punches her in the face, hard. She then slams her down on the ground and kicks her away, sending her about 10 feet away. Moka cannot stand this much horrific beatings. Kurumu and Mizore are fighting for her and yet, like Moka said, they are no match for the strength of a super vampire.

Moka rushes to them before Mistia can do any more harm. She shakes Kurumu awake the best she could.

"Kurumu-chan! Kurumu-chan!" she cries. "Mizore-chan, wake up! Please…!"

Thankfully, the succubus's eyes flutter open, her vision clearing a litte to see the cute vampire in tears, looking down at her.

"Mo…ka?" she says weakly.

"Don't speak!" the pinkette holds her girlfriend tenderly. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I haven't gone with Mistia-sempai in the first place…if I hadn't walked alone today…"

"Moka…"

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Moka finishes, shutting her eyes tightly as heavy tears fall. "And now look at this!"

"Moka…it's alright…" Kurumu raises her hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek. "We're fighting for you…t-to protect you. Remember…what I told you before? We protect the one…we love. Now…it's up to you…to protect…us." Her hand loosens as it comes down toward her rosary. "We love you…" Before she falls unconscious, she manages to break the seal, with the rosary clinking on the ground.

There is a bit of silence with Moka just sitting there like a statue, her eyes darting back and forth to the unconscious Mizore and Kurumu. She is suddenly grabbed by Mistia from behind and thrown about 15 feet from behind and her crashing into the ground hard, creating a hole with debris falling on top of her.

"I see these two aren't dead yet," Mistia says. "No worries. I'll finish them off myself."

Unbeknownst to Mista, the crumbled debris shakes a little and then, a fist bursts from the pile. Vampire Moka's fist. She struggles to come out of the debris, shaking the dust off and seeing from the distance that Mistia is up to no good. Growling, she shouts at the top of her lungs,

"HEEEEEEEY!"

"Moka~!" Mistia grins as she drops Mizore to the ground.

Vampire Moka rips off her torn blazer, leaving on her white blouse as a result while relaxing her shoulders.

"Yeah…~!" Mistia starts to charge at her full on.

Vampire Moka does the same and the two start running at each other with a bust of speed. Once they got close enough, they jump about 10 feet in the air, ready to punch one another, however, Mistia got to Vampire Moka first, hitting her in the gut, grabbing her and throwing her hard into trees that start toppling over as Moka stumbles toward the edge of the hill. She shakes off the pain, struggles to her feet, but feels dizzy for a moment because of the impact of the throwing and growls while turning toward her opponent. Mistia starts walking toward her, grinning and chuckling.

"Come on~!" she beckons.

Vampire Moka turns to notice a large tree log. She punches it in half, breaks it and starts to wear them as boxing gloves while Mistia starts running at her. Vampire Moka clashes them together, lets out a battle cry and punches her with everything she has. Left, right, up and down until Mistia falls to the ground. Vampire Moka hits the dark haired vampiress hard while the tree sheds with each hit. As the pieces get smaller and smaller, Moka tosses the last of it, grabs Mistia by the blazer and hits her in the face so hard, blood starts coming out with a few teeth falling out.

"Is that all you've got?" Mistia growls.

Vampire Moka cocks a fist, however, the dark haired girl manages to kick her away to create distance. The silver haired girl is sent flying toward where Kurumu and Mizore are, crashing into another tree and falling down on the ground. She never knew that this vampire has greater strength than her. She looks toward their direction to see them waking up and struggle to help each other up.

"I-I'm alright…" Kurumu says as Mizore tries to help her up. "Just find a way out…"

Moka starts to walk toward them when Mistia speeds over in front of them. The dark haired vampiress is glowing purple again while grinning. She wipes her bloody jaw with a soft chuckle and then a growl. Vampire Moka rolls her eyes. This girl just won't give up, will she? Having no other choice, she starts to charge at the dark haired vampiress. However, Mistia shoves her toward a rock wall, making it crack and pins Vampire Moka to the wall with one hand and chokes her with her arm.

Meanwhile, Kurumu and Mizore are both back on their feet, still injured from the battle however, they take a look at the fight between Vampire Moka and Mistia. They look pretty evenly matched, however, by the looks of things, Mistia's gaining the upper hand. The dark haired vampiress grins as she continues to choke Moka while she struggles to get free. She uses her dangling foot to kick her in the gut, punch her a few times, but those don't work at all. She gets pinned once again with Mistia leaning close to her.

"You don't deserve to be with them…~" Mistia growls. She grabs a pointy stick and stabs Vampire Moka with it. "You're good as dead!"

Vampire Moka screams in pain as she tries to pull it out with Mistia keeping a full grasp on it. Blood starts dripping from Moka's chest as she temporarily looks up at Kurumu and Mizore, who look at her in worry. No…if she's dead, Mistia will get to them too and kill them. She won't let that happen. With some newfound strength, she grabs Mistia's wrist that is holding the pointy stick, forcefully pulls it out of her chest and pushes with all her might. The two growl at each other before Vampire Moka delivers a powerful head butt. While Mistia staggers back, Moka quickly grabs her and shoves her toward the wall, creating a crater. The silver haired girl then turns back toward her two beloveds. Thank goodness, they are safe. Moka looks on as they stare back at her. It's over. The fight is over. However…

"LOOK OUT!" Kurumu cries.

Vampire Moka realizes too late that Mistia delivered a powerful kick to the face, sending her tumbling toward the ground. Mistia growls and looks around for a bit. Kurumu and Mizore start to walk away while Moka struggles to her feet. The dark haired vampiress delivers another devastating kick to the face, making her stumble to the ground yet again. She tries getting up, but the hit was so hard that she is unable to at the moment. Mistia looks up to notice Kurumu and Mizore trying to make their escape. She grins and backs away, preparing for an ultimate attack.

"Any last words…?" she says.

And that is the last straw. Vampire Moka jumps to her feet and jumps high in the air.

"KNOW…" She then uses her Vampire Speed to come toward Mistia. "YOUR PLACE!"

And then, with the most devastating and powerful kick she can muster, Vampire Moka has hit Mistia so hard she went flying very high in the sky, never to be seen again. Kurumu and Mizore glance up at the sky and then towards the exhausted Vampire Moka. The fight was very brutal, but it was all worth it in the end. The three of them start walking toward each other until they stop at arm's length. Vampire Moka frowns at them, but Kurumu gives her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay…" she whispers.

Vampire Moka can see a bit of tears from Kurumu's eyes. She raises her hand to gently wipe them from her face and then whisper to herself while looking at the wet spot on her finger.

"Kurumu…Mizore…"

In one quick motion, both Kurumu and Mizore give her a comforting hug. No longer will they face great danger as long as the three of them are at each other's side, protecting each other from harm whenever it is necessary. They pull away, give Vampire Moka the rosary and let her return to her normal self and the pinkette collapses in Kurumu's arms.

"Kurumu-chan…Mizore-chan…" she sobs quietly. "I'm so glad…you're safe…"

"Same here, Moka…" Kurumu says as she hugs her tightly. "Same here…"

Mizore manages to hug Moka from behind, rubbing her cheek against her soft, silky pink hair. "We're all safe. That's all that matters. We love you, Moka. We love you very much."

The three girls remain in each other's arms for who knows how long. But Moka doesn't care. She needs the comfort and love from her two girlfriends as long as possible. After that fight, Moka can use her girlfriend's love.

 **A/N: This fight is inspired by the epic battle of Hulk vs. Abomination from "Hulk 2008". I can't help it! I'm an inspired girl! That's how I am! But I didn't copy the WHOLE fight. Just letting you know that. If that fight is messed up in a way, I apologize. I just…couldn't think of any other way to make it epic. XD**

 **A-anyways, hope you like this return and I'll do more pretty soon!**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always. I mean, literally because look how long this chapter is. XD There's absolutely NO WAY for you to make short reviews just from reading this length of a chapter.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	9. Summers and Hidden Talents

**Chapter 9**

 **Summers and Hidden Talents**

"Snow cones…?" Mizore asks as she hands her two girlfriends a tray filled with snow balls.

"Why?" Kurumu asks.

"Summer's coming remember?" the quiet girl explains. "And it's hot outside, so I thought I'd make everyone a bit of dessert after lunch."

"Sure, Mizore-chan! I'll take one~!" Moka says as she takes one of the snow cones.

The snow woman smiles a small smile. "Glad to know someone likes my food."

"Hey!" Kurumu counters as she takes another snow cone. "I haven't said anything yet!" She takes a small bite. "Hey, it's actually not bad."

"I agree," Moka says. "Your family sure knows how to make cold stuff well."

"Ahhhh...thanks. I don't know what to say," the quiet girl says with a blush on her face.

Since being with Moka and Kurumu, Mizore's lonely life has changed into a happy one. She let her short hair grow into beautiful violet locks and has been more social with her girlfriends than anyone else. She no longer is in love with Tsukune, but her two girlfriends showed her a lot more love than she experienced in a long time, including kisses, hugs and even love making. She has never done any of it with Tsukune even though she watches him almost every single day. But due to the fact that Moka and Kurumu showed her some girls' love, she changed completely.

"So what are you going to do for summer vacation?" Kurumu asks.

"How about we go to a wonderful beach together?" Moka suggests.

"That sounds fun..." Mizore says. "I would love to go…"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Kurumu cheers. "Sexy swimsuits, right~?"

"N-not ones that are too embarrassing to wear?" Moka says, putting her hands up.

"What are you talking about? I don't know the meaning of the word 'embarrassed'~!" Kurumu declares, holding up a finger. "When it comes to wearing sexy clothing~"

Moka lets out a sigh of dismay. This girl has some crazy thoughts at times, even comes up with crazy names of her plans as well. Mizore pets the pinkette like a puppy.

"It'll be okay..." the quiet girl says.

"I sure hope it will..." Moka says.

 ****Later****

Classes come and go until school is over. Mizore is caught staring into space a little when she feels a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, Tsukune. No, I'm fine," she says as she starts to get up. "I'm just a little exhausted, that's all. I'll see you later." With that, she leaves without another word.

Mizore looks over at the bulletin board to see the summer activities are already put up. The swim club by an all-female club members run by a girl named Ichinose. However, for Mizore having ice powers, she'll freeze the pool at any given moment. However, she will give the mermaids a piece of her mind if any of them try to flirt with her girlfriends, or take advantage of Moka's weakness to water. Another one is beach volleyball club. She can participate in that, but isn't really interested in that sort of thing. The swim competition is coming in a month, which means the girls will be wearing competition one-piece swimsuits.

"Ahhhh...I think I'll stick with the beach for now..." Mizore says to herself and then soon exits the school to come over to Moka's dorm room for their usual alone time.

The tea is ready, the lamp in Moka's room is well lit and the three of them are circled around a small table Moka has set up for them with tea and snacks.

"You okay, Mizore-chan?" Moka takes notice of Mizore staring into space. "You seem a little off today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. There is so many...choices to do for the summer, you know?"

"There is also that summer festival," Kurumu points out. "The three of us can go together."

"That is true," Moka replies.

"That sounds like fun..." Mizore comments.

"We have about a week until summer vacation," Kurumu says. "But the festival doesn't start until 2 weeks after we leave school. So we should go to the beach first and then participate in the festival."

"That sounds like a great plan!" Moka says, clasping her hands together.

"A week huh?"

"Hm? What's the matter, Mizore-chan?" Moka asks.

"Ahhhh..nothing. Something on my mind, that's all," Mizore replies, blushing.

"You can tell us, don't worry," Kurumu encourages. "If there's any problems, speak to us. That's what we're here for~"

The quiet girl blushes even harder as she fiddles with her fingers. "Actually...ummm...do you two like...ice sculptures?"

"Ice sculptures?" Kurumu repeats. "Well, yeah. I think so."

"What do you have in mind, Mizore-chan? You going to take us to an art museum or something?" Moka inquires.

"N-no, I mean...it's just that...well...I actually make Ice sculptures," Mizore manages to say.

This surprises both Kurumu and Moka.

"That's new coming from you," Kurumu says.

"I never knew you were an artist," Moka says. "How long were you doing this for?"

"Since I was small," Mizore says. "Mother and I used to do this together a long time ago. And I want to become an artist at ice sculptures someday."

"That's amazing, Mizore-chan!" Moka quickly takes her hands in hers. "We would like to see your sculptures some time~!"

"Agreed," Kurumu says with a wink. "I want to see that talent you have."

"Oh...o-okay. I would love to," Mizore blushes again with a small smile on her face. "That means a lot to me."

The snow woman has never felt this warmth within her heart in her life. The way her girlfriends eagerly support her hidden talent is absolutely heartwarming to her.

 ****Later****

Early the next morning, Mizore goes over toward the little table where she has made her ice sculptures that took nearly 2 weeks to make. She has made chibi versions of herself, Moka and Kurumu separately. To each have their own sculpture to look at made by Mizore Shirayuki herself. She gives a small smile as she caresses the already finished project she worked on.

"They are going to love these for sure..." she says softly.

She decides to bring them toward Moka's dorm room and call in Kurumu to join. A few minutes later, after Moka lets in Mizore and Kurumu, they gather around the little table and Mizore holds up a brown bag. She then pulls out the sculptures to set them gently on the table. Moka's eyes sparkle with glee, looking at a chibi version of herself skipping.

"Awwwww, those are so adorable~!" she squeals. "You really made these?"

"Call it ummm...a summer vacation present to you both..." Mizore says with a blush.

Kurumu picks up a chibi version of herself with her wings spread. "These are amazing, Mizore! I didn't know you had it in you~!"

"Thank you," Mizore says, her face getting a bit redder from the compliments. She holds up a chibi version of herself, just standing there, fiddling with her lollipop. "I also made this for myself as well. We can all look at them inside our rooms as much as we want."

"That's so clever!" Moka says with excitement. "I'll treasure it, Mizore-chan!"

"Same here~" Kurumu says. "You really have talent, Mizore. I'll give you that."

Moka puts down her sculpture and comes close to Mizore. "Mizore-chan...may I?"

"Eh?" the violet haired girl tilts her head in confusion.

"Kiss you, silly~" the pinkette giggles. "I'm so happy that I want to kiss you, Mizore-chan! To give you thanks for this wonderful talent of yours."

"S-sure..." Mizore puckers her lips and Moka goes in and passionately kisses her.

Kurumu watches with a smile, elbows on the table with her head resting on her hands as the two girls kiss for about a minute before pulling away to catch their breath. Kurumu grins and crawls over towards Mizore.

"Watch how it's done~" the succubus says, tipping the snow woman's chin to her level and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Wh-what do you mea-mmmph!" A more intense, but still gentle kiss interrupts her, making her violet eyes widen in surprise.

She can feel her body go numb and her hands fall at her sides as Kurumu kisses her to her heart's content. However, Mizore allows Kurumu to insert her tongue inside her mouth, caressing each other as soft moans are heard from both of them. All Moka can do is look at the beautiful sight between the succubus and snow woman. Of course Kurumu would be slightly better kisser than Moka. That's how Kurumu is and always will be.

By the time the two pull away to catch their breath, Mizore is more exhausted than Kurumu is. She is practically lying on the floor, panting while the succubus licks her lips.

"Now THAT'S how you kiss someone~" Kurumu says with a snap of her fingers and a wink.

"N-no need to show off," Moka pouts adorably, pressing her index fingers together. "I thought I did pretty well."

"You weren't taking your time, that's the key~" Kurumu points out.

"Ahhhh, whatever. I gave my thanks to Mizore-chan. That's all that matters."

"You are the best girlfriends I've ever had~!" Mizore says with happy tears stinging her eyes. She holds out her arms. "Please...hug me~!"

"With pleasure~"

In an instant, both Moka and Kurumu embrace their beloved with happy smiles and giggles following.

 **A/N: Some people told me in the comments that I wasn't giving Mizore some attention, I think? So…I thought I might do that here. Also, I made up stuff as I went along. Don't judge me. XD**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
